I'm glad to have you
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: A SonicxTails brother fic that CrystalPersian requested! I hope you like one lovely! .


**Well, it's been so long hasn't it? **

**This one is dedicated to Crystal Persian as this is the one she asked for, and I've delivered this with pride!**

**I hope you enjoy this lovely! I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

**Sonique: Bloody hell woman, I haven't been HERE in a while!**

Me: I wanted you to do the disclaimer *shrugs*

**Sonique: *looks at me sceptically* I hope you're not planning on using me all the time, 'cause I have things to be doing!**

**Me: Yeah, just do it!**

**Sonique: She owns nothing but the writing, not the plot! That goes to the lovely Crystal Persian! Oh and Sonic, Amy and Tails belong to SEGA/Sonic Team. *turns to me* Can I go now? **

**Me: Yeah... ¬.¬ Moody cow... Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**XxxxX**

_**I'm glad to have you**_

Sonic hates water. We all know that for a fact. And right now, at this very moment, he felt even worse about it.

Somehow, his friends managed to convince him to go on a cruise with them, and quite frankly, he was regretting every second of that agreement. His head spun as he watched the islands become specks in the distance, and he felt his stomach churn as he looked down at the water with which he always battled with.

'Stupid Aqua phobia...' He thought to himself as he moved away from the side of the large ship.

His stomach felt a little better now that he wasn't watching the water roll by.

"Hey Sooooonic!" Shouted the voice of an over active pink hedgehog.

He turned his head slowly only to see her running towards him with a large smile. She reached him and huffed in exhaustion.

"Woah!" She exclaimed and gained her breath back quickly. "Chris wants a word with you!" She said with another dazzling smile.

Sonic, being the flirt he was gave one of his own back and winked. "Alright, where's he to?" Sonic looked around the ship.

"He's down by the captain!" She told him with a light blush.

"Thank Ames!" He winked again and then ran down to the other side of the ship.

Amy giggled and went to the side of the ship to gaze at the beautiful ocean.

**XxxxX**

He was kind of glad to be moving somewhere else, since this kept him occupied and his mind off of the water and the fact that he couldn't leave... Yeah ... He felt a little better.

He reached the captain's door and peered in.

"Hello?" He asked in confusion. No one was there.

He sure as heck hoped this wasn't another one of Amy's tricks.

"Hey Sonic" He heard Chris' voice say.

"Hey, Amy said something was up?" Said Sonic with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, Tails is sick and the captain was looking for some medicine. Unfortunately, we have none on the ship to help him..." said Chris with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

You could tell by the way that Chris was talking to Sonic that he felt bad for this predicament.

"Tails is sick?" Sonic shook his head. "That's not right, Tails never gets sick. He's too smart for that. Gotta be a mistake Chris!" He told the young boy.

Chris shook his head. "No, he is sick! Go and see for yourself!" He told Sonic in a slightly offended tone.

"Alright, I'll go and see. If he is, I'll take care of him. I feel uneasy enough on here with water, but knowing someone isn't steering the ship is making me worse." He said sheepishly.

Chris chuckled.

"Alright, go and see him already!" said the human boy with a shake of his head.

Sonic nodded and made a mad dash for the cabins to go and see his little bro.

**XxxxX**

Sonic arrived to find Chuck and the captain looking the little fox over.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed for them to hear him to turn around. "I'll take it from here!" He said with a reassuring wink.

The captain and Chuck nodded and both left the hedgehog with the fox.

"Sonic?" He heard a voice rasp.

"Tails?" he asked in worry as he turned to see his buddy wrapped up in a whole load of blankets and rested his head on a load of pillows. "Bro, you okay?"

"No... I feel awful..." said the little fox.

Sonic chuckled and pulled a chair from the dressing table that was at the end of the bed to sit down next to his brother.

"They don't have any medicine..." said Tails.

"I know, but you can get through this like any other one right?" said Sonic with a smile and a wink.

Tails nodded with a chuckle, which ended up in a coughing fit.

Sonic pulled him up slightly and patted his back gently.

"Hey, no laughing 'til you're better" he said as a joke.

Tails smiled and nodded.

"Alright." He said weakly.

All went quiet for a while as Sonic was just watching him with caring eyes.

"We haven't had a nice brotherly moment like this for a while, have we?" asked Tails.

Sonic shook his head.

"Nope." said Sonic. "But hey, we'll try and make more time for those brotherly moments, yeah?"

Tails nodded.

"We should. I almost forgot what it was like to have a brother for a while." Sonic chuckled.

"I can imagine." He said gently and moved onto the bed and wrapped an arm over the quilt clad Tails. "We can try some more now though, can't we?"

Tails nodded and turned into Sonic gently.

"I love you Sonic." said the little fox as he nuzzled into his brother's chest gently.

"I love you too, bro." Sonic said gently, his head falling to his brothers and his lips gently caressed where the young foxes bangs were. "Get some rest alright."

"You're not leaving, are you?" asked Tails in a desperate tone.

"No, I'll be right here when you wake back up, alright?" he said and kissed his forehead again. "Now get some sleep"

Tails nodded against him and cuddled into his big brother. Glad that he had him around at a time like this.

**XxxxX**

**Wow, didn't think I could pull it off. XD**

**I'm reeeaaally happy about this one. One of the rare 'no-romance' involved ones! Woo hoo! *cheers***

**You see the button down there, click and review! O.o Doooo iiiit!**

**R&R!**


End file.
